


flirt like that

by Murf1307



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Coffee, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really needs to stop bullshitting, because really, there's no way Corbett's into Ed.  Nah, no way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flirt like that

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt -- "'Are you flirting with me?' -- Edbett"

Flirting is...kind of complicated.  At least, more complicated than Ed had previously thought it would be.  Not that he was thinking about it.  Not, uh, in practice.  
  
But Harry won't stop  _bullshitting_ about things, and usually Ed's cool with that, usually he agrees, but lately, Harry's bullshit has come in two forms -- thinking he's being sneaky when he talks about his crush on Maggie, which he really isn't, at all, and insinuating things about Corbett.  
  
It's the second thing that bugs him the most, really, because like, Harry seems outright malicious about it.  
  
Ed doesn't  _care_  if Corbett's into dudes.  And if Corbett's into him, specifically?  It's whatever.  It's moot, because Ed seriously doubts it's true.  People aren't into him, in general.  They just aren't.    
  
"Could you stop?" he eventually asks Harry.  "With the -- with the Corbett shit."  
  
They're a couple beers into a game of Mario Kart, and Harry's been bullshitting for the last ten minutes.  
  
"What?" Harry asks back.  
  
"You keep -- you keep  _saying_ shit, and it's pissing me off."  He doesn't know why, exactly.  But it does.  "Like, you think I'm not gonna notice?"  
  
Harry frowns.  "Doesn't it weird you out, though?"  
  
"Harry, just shut up."  He doesn't  _care_.  He doesn't care, because obviously, Harry's reading the situation wrong.  Even if Corbett's gay -- which, by the way, hasn't been proven -- that doesn't mean he's into Ed.    
  
He's just friendly, that's all.  


* * *

  
Ed frowns as he goes over the floor plan of the house they're gonna be investigating for about the fiftieth time.  They'd missed out on the Morton House, which sucked, because Spruce had come down with the flu, and they couldn't have their pilot episode without their camera guy.  
  
It had taken a bit to get this mission set up, too, because it was this absolutely palatial, decrepit mansion on the Louisiana bayou.  There was a ton of history to be dealt with here.  
  
Maggie's liaising with the owners of the house, and Spruce is with her, and Harry's off doing whatever.  So Ed's not expecting someone to set a coffee mug down on the table next to him.  He jumps a little, but it's just Corbett.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Corbett murmurs.    
  
"Nah, it's fine."  Ed glances up at him as he takes the mug.  He smiles a little -- since the meeting they'd cancelled the Morton House expedition, Corbett's been making him French Vanilla coffee, and it's weird how nice that feels.  
  
It's the only concession he'll give to Harry's ridiculous theory -- nobody really pays that much attention to what he likes, after all.  
  
Corbett smiles back and retreats a little.  They're in Harry and Ed's hotel room, which means he winds up just sitting on the other side of the table, sitting down and picking up one of the books they've been researching out of.  
  
Ed doesn't watch him, because that would be weird, and creepy.  He just -- glances -- from time to time.    
  
Yeah, that's all he does.  Yup.  


* * *

 

  
It comes to a head when Maggie interrupts Ed and Corbett's conversation about the setup of the Eagle's Nest with an authoritative, "Corbett, stop flirting with Ed and come help me with this cabling."  
  
Corbett blushes red and Ed's jaw drops open a little.  
  
"He's not --" Ed protests, looking over at Maggie as his stomach flips over.  He turns back to Corbett.  "Are you flirting with me?"  
  
"Uh."  Corbett looks really, really red.  
  
"You know what, nevermind, go help Maggie, we can talk later," Ed manages, trying his best not to sound freaked, because he's freaking out, yeah, but not for the reasons Corbett's gonna assume.  
  
Corbett nods and moves toward Maggie.  It's the last exchange they make for a few hours, and it doesn't occur to Ed until after to wonder if the camera had been rolling for it.  
  
Shit.  Shit shit shit.  
  
He settles into the Eagle's Nest and waits for something to happen.  It gives him plenty of time to think, at least.  
  
While he's thinking, he comes to a couple conclusions.  
  
1) He thinks Harry might have been right, after all, and  
2) He would really like for Corbett to have been flirting with him because  
3) He's kind of into Corbett.  Y'know, like that.  
  
Overall, it's kind of a dazing conclusion, but also kind of a relief.  


* * *

Corbett returns to the Eagle's Nest a few hours later, looking exhausted.  Ed's been keeping an eye on him over the cameras, which all feed into the slew of monitors they brought with them.  There's one camera up here, but Ed's also realized that he kind of...doesn't mind.  
  
Like, he's kind of okay with maybe his whole...not being straight...thing...to be public knowledge.  Which is weird.  
  
But, anyway, Corbett comes back to the Eagle's Nest, and he looks tired, and when he sees Ed, he looks nervous, too, and Ed swallows.  Because, obviously, it's his fault that Corbett's nervous.  
  
"Hey," he says, smiling.  "C'mere.  You look  _exhausted_."  
  
Corbett's a little skittish, but he comes over to the bench Ed's sitting on, and that's good.  The bench is small, so they're close together.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ed asks.    
  
"Yeah, I -- I'm fine."  Corbett doesn't really sound it, though.  
  
Ed nods anyway.  He doesn't want to push.  But they do have to talk about this, so he bites his lips and pushes on, metaphorically speaking.  "So, uh.  Were you?  Flirting, I mean."  
  
Corbett looks down.  "Yeah -- I -- I can resign in the morning, I guess."  He sounds like he's already resigned himself to it, to, from what Ed can tell, being kicked out.  
  
"No!" he manages in reply.  "You don't -- you really don't have to do that."  
  
"But -- you're  _straight_."  
  
Ed pauses.  "Not, um.  Not exactly true."  
  
Corbett looks at him suddenly, wide-eyed.  "What?"  
  
"I'm not...exactly.  Like. I do like girls, but, um, sometimes I'm not just into girls."  It feels weird to say it out loud, because not even Harry knows, technically.  
  
"Oh," Corbett replies, quietly.  
  
"And, um.  Is it okay if I kiss you?"  
  
"Yeah."  Corbett nods, carefully, like he's still expecting the other shoe to drop.  
  
But Ed kisses him, and really, it never does.  


End file.
